


【赛维】从那以后梅璐妮长老被维鲁特拉黑了

by yunshui



Category: sot - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunshui/pseuds/yunshui
Summary: 情人节快乐呀诸君





	【赛维】从那以后梅璐妮长老被维鲁特拉黑了

维鲁特最近遭遇了赛科尔单方面的闹别扭，就是什么看见他就绕路啊甚至在绕路前做个鬼脸啊，故意藏起来他看了一半的书啊，总之是一系列极其幼稚的操作令人头秃。维鲁特觉得自己虽然说因为发色原因完美闪避了早生华发的可能性，但是要是英年早秃，绝对是赛科尔的锅。  
要说闹别扭的原因，其实也很简单，维鲁特拒绝了他搬到一起住的要求。  
对此，梅璐妮长老表示，你们可赶紧给人家和好啊，下个星期还要一起出任务呢。  
维鲁特表示实在是抱歉这次有点难哄，因为很难说上话。  
梅璐妮：我有一计  
维鲁特：洗耳恭听  
梅璐妮：我帮你约  
维鲁特：什么？您语调为什么这么奇怪？？哪种约？？？  
然后他就被梅璐妮塞了一张房卡，表示帮你约好赛科尔了，就在这儿。自己去解决问题。  
维鲁特看了一眼房卡，情侣套房，联系梅璐妮长老的性格考虑直觉不是什么好事。  
梅璐妮：人家告诉赛科尔是你约的他，如果放了他鸽子的话他大概……  
维鲁特表示收回前言，能让他头秃的人多了。

维鲁特刷卡进门的时候房间里正响着哗哗的水声。  
……这还真是情侣套房，浴室是玻璃的就算了，还不是毛玻璃。维鲁特一眼就看到里面正在淋浴的赛科尔，脚下的一摊水在白色瓷砖上红的分外明显。  
等等，红色？  
维鲁特相当紧张地开始打量赛科尔的身体，好像没看到什么明显外伤，应该是别人的血。放下心来正要扭头，就正好对上关了水终于睁开闭的死紧的眼的赛科尔的目光。  
四目相对两个人一时都有一些蒙圈。仗着赛科尔怕水洗澡绝不睁眼打量他的维鲁特猝不及防遭遇水停翻车，几乎是条件反射地转身就走，速度快的几乎都晃出了残影 ，但是这套房除了浴室就是床，基本上没什么地方好去的，于是他只好绕过床假装是去开灯。嗯，在大白天，在一个采光极好的房间。  
回过神来的赛科尔直接不给面子的笑出了声，感觉自己这一段时间的委屈荡然无存。能看见克洛诺大少这么可爱的一面真是再冷战那么个把星期也值了：“也没多长时间没见，这么想我啊？”  
维鲁特一时无言以对，只好转移话题：“你又出任务去了？”  
“不是什么困难的任务，小菜一碟”赛科尔心情极好地胡乱擦了一把裹了浴袍出来，“梅璐妮那个老妖精说你要约我出来谈谈？没想到你会定在这种地方啊”  
呵，我也没想到。维鲁特一边腹诽一边极快地调整了心理状态，其实来之前心态就调整的差不多了，刚刚的插曲纯属意外事件。反正关系早就确定了，该干的不该干的也都干过了，约个情侣套房有什么不正常的：“我今天晚上不回去”  
“诶？”  
定都定在这里了还能怎么着，顶多把梅璐妮拉黑两天，以后有一起的任务还得放出来。维鲁特拉开门进浴室的时候语气已经恢复镇静和他平时没什么两样：“我说我今天晚上不回去，你想留下也可以留下。”  
他他他他他这是在暗示我什么？赛科尔突然被一块觊觎已久的肥肉砸懵了。然后浴室门就在赛科尔蒙圈期间被维鲁特锁上了。  
维鲁特没有像赛科尔那样大喇喇地站在玻璃后面冲澡，他在赛科尔期待的眼神中一把把帘子拉上了。但问题是这塑料帘子它不厚，它透光。赛科尔看着帘子后面的剪影脑补完全停不下来。用他的文学素养来描述内心的感受的话，大概就是：啊，维鲁特抬手了。啊，维鲁特弯腰了。啊，维鲁特在擦浴液(梗源白熊咖啡厅企子小姐)。水流过维鲁特的身体被甩在地上的声音挠的他心痒痒的恨不得去撬门。算了，撬锁这种技术活不适合他，还是踹门吧。  
但是在他踹门前维鲁特成功用一句踹坏房钱你付阻止了他——赛科尔钻进影子溜了进去。

他们在浴室里拥吻。没有散去的蒸汽氤氲在狭小的空间里维持着极高的室温，赛科尔愈发觉得身上越来越热，不是一个浅尝辄止的吻就能缓解的了的。他的舌尖挤进了对面的口腔，蹭过牙齿舔过上颚勾起维鲁特的舌头纠缠，似乎从中尝出了几分甜味于是更加舍不得松口。他两只手的动作也从单纯的搂着开始渐渐不规矩了起来。维鲁特在赛科尔溜进来的时候只来得及围了块浴巾，身子都没顾上擦。潮湿的皮肤摸起来是涩的，就像是每一寸皮肤都在挽留那两只图谋不轨的爪子似的。  
在这爪子碰到浴巾边缘的时候，维鲁特终于握住了赛科尔的手腕阻止了他：“猴急什么，现在还是下午”  
“下午就跑过来的不是你嘛，而且还大下午的冲澡。”赛科尔被按住的爪子非常不服地扭动着  
维鲁特一句我这不是怕来晚了你又跑了在喉咙里转了个圈又被咽了下去：“可能是被你传染的脑子不清醒。你先放开。刚刚出任务回来午饭好好吃了？晚饭还打算省了？”  
“吃了吃了”  
“泡面也算？”接个吻还顺便完成了取证的维•名侦探•鲁特表达了对赛•不讲究•科尔不爱惜身体的不满。  
但是赛科尔想了想去这种高级酒店餐厅吃饭的着装要求感觉头疼，于是声称自己出完任务很累，完全无视自己刚刚用神力溜缝的精神头，无论如何都不想再收拾一遍出门。最终维鲁特迁就了赛科尔想在他旁边腻歪着不想动的想法，决定使用酒店的送餐服务。

这套房虽然大，但是基本除了床没什么坐的地方。于是从浴室出来的两个人只好并排靠在床上准备开始点餐。维鲁特忙着吹头发于是让赛科尔先去看，没想到赛科尔伸长爪子越过维鲁特去抽屉里摸菜单的时候却连带着摸出了一堆情趣道具，一时有一些兴味：“这是什么？”  
“你要是敢瞎试就从我身上滚下去”  
“可是定在这里的不是你嘛”  
“……”可是这tm不是我订的。修养良好的男神同志在心里爆了一句粗口。  
“你就没有一点尝试新事物的好奇心啊”赛科尔维持着趴在维鲁特腰上的姿势回头对他露出一个坏笑，尖尖的小虎牙不怀好意地露出来卖了个萌。  
这个人怎么从闹别扭的状态里调整的这么快！以维鲁特这种和赛科尔迥然不同的脑回路自然想不出来这个家伙是被自己进门时候的小动作取悦了。他一向受不住赛科尔这种表情，而且这家伙现在还蹭在他一向碰不得的腰上。维鲁特呼吸一瞬间乱了，只好生硬地转移话题掩饰自己的窘迫：“赶紧点菜吧。记得点蔬菜，别满脑子都是吃肉。”  
“一个素菜试一样怎么样？”赛科尔就贴在维鲁特身上自然是感觉到了维鲁特呼吸起伏的变化。他约摸着维鲁特的防线并没有那么密不透风，于是小心翼翼地开始在维鲁特的底线上蹦跶。  
维鲁特垂下上眼睑瞥了这个笑容突然变得心虚的家伙一眼：“怎么，你今天晚上打算吃素了？”  
赛科尔听出了维鲁特言语里的妥协眼睛突然就亮了：“有你在怎么能算吃素”  
话虽这么说赛科尔也舍不得太过分——开玩笑这个人一直是他的保护对象好吧，他一直见不得维鲁特受伤，上次维鲁特受伤害的他情绪失控要不是被叫住差点儿忘了留下活口。前些天虽然赛科尔闹起了别扭看起来没在维鲁特边上，但是维鲁特一离开伯爵府警卫的护卫范围赛科尔都和做贼一样跟在后面。他知道这个人不弱，没那么需要别人的保护，但是不看着就是不安心。更何况他现在似乎正在做什么危险的事情——他没有和赛科尔说过，但是赛科尔就是感觉得到。越单纯的人第六感就越准，这句话是有道理的，更何况这是和维鲁特相关的事情。  
“那两个”赛科尔在心里盘算着，“这个烤土豆，还有这个烧茄子”  
“套子和润滑是吧”维鲁特突然起了逗逗他的心，语气还是挺严肃的，但是翘起的唇角暴露了他心情还不错。他不怕赛科尔伤了他，事实上如果他出了什么事情更着急的反而会是赛科尔。虽然确实不成体统，但和赛科尔在一起这么久不成体统的事情干的多了，也没什么玩不起的。  
“四个！”赛科尔咬牙切齿。得，晚饭还是基本全素了。毕竟赛科尔没有浪费粮食的习惯。

饭后维鲁特靠在床头看着赛科尔对那堆他不怎么认得的玩意儿挑挑拣拣，说不紧张是假的。现在手里也没本书什么的转移或者装作转移一下注意力，眼神飘来飘去还是会飘回赛科尔身上。赛科尔现在整个人都是飘的只想哼个小曲儿，眉毛都快飞到天上去了，现场版眉飞色舞。能让看着他的人心情也变好。  
赛科尔捡出了一副皮手铐小心地把维鲁特的手铐在了床头。其实他本来不必这么小心——这种皮手铐内侧是毛绒的，不太可能伤到人，更何况被铐的人还算是配合。他小心翼翼地扫了一眼维鲁特的脸色，感觉他似乎没有生气，于是迅速把维鲁特的浴袍腰带扒了  
“第二样就这个吧”赛科尔把刚刚装冰镇水果的盘子顺了过来，含了一块冰块在嘴里俯下了身一口咬在了维鲁特锁骨下面  
“唔”维鲁特没忍住一声闷哼，温热的唇和冰块的触感太过反差，带来的刺激比平日强烈太多。手铐的链子被他无意识挣动的动作扯的咯啦作响，“你从哪儿学来的这些乱七八糟的东西”  
赛科尔嘴里含着冰块不方便说话，眉毛一挑露出了一个维鲁特无比熟悉的挑衅表情。  
维鲁特心说你还很骄傲是吧，于是抬起膝盖蹭了蹭小赛科尔，满意地发现他很快就起了反应，眯起眼把那个挑衅的表情还了回去。丝毫不介意自己的浴袍因为这个动作散开了。  
赛科尔看着维鲁特锻炼良好的窄腰和两条大长腿随着他的动作从深蓝色的浴袍里滑出来心里骂了一句街。维鲁特的腿极漂亮，跟腱很短，小腿修长，抬腿时能看出延展开来的腓肌线条。当然，这不是赛科尔想的，这是我后期加工的，毕竟赛科尔生物不好。于是他本来想慢慢来的动作急躁了些，含着冰块的唇一路向下，在维鲁特的小腹打了个圈，又突然下移在维鲁特已经起了反应的前端亲了一下。维鲁特的腰弹动了一下要躲，被赛科尔环住按了回去。他使惯暗器的手灵活地表演了一个单手开润滑，可惜无人欣赏。维鲁特还在消化刚刚猝不及防有些过激的刺激，而这只手的主人根本顾不上孤芳自赏一会儿——他已经等不及了。  
沾满了润滑的手指顺着维鲁特的脊柱下滑慢慢靠近了它的目的地，维鲁特收到了信号呼出一口气努力放松了身体，不料一根手指戳进去以后赛科尔带着块冰的舌头又不老实的路过了一下肚脐。括约肌瞬间绞紧，赛科尔的手指在高热的甬道里进退不能，于是坏心地抠挖了两下。维鲁特绷紧的腰一时落入了进退两难的境地——往前是死路，往后似乎也是死路，只能僵在这里白白消耗体力。  
屋里配备的润滑带有催情成分，随着扩张的进行动情的薄红从维鲁特耳根顺着面颊一路烧到眼尾，也顺着目光烧到了理论上本该不怎么受影响的赛科尔身上。他鼻尖渗出了汗，手上的动作也逐渐失了分寸。第三根手指戳进去的时候维鲁特一把拽住了手铐金属的链子，靠冰凉的金属给自己稍微降了个温稳住声音：“差不多了，进来。”  
他都这么说了赛科尔自然从善如流。他挺腰推进去的时候肠壁热情地一路吸附上来，但还是有些紧了。他俯下身去吻维鲁特颤动的睫毛，手也在维鲁特的侧腰慢慢安抚着绷紧的肌肉。维鲁特的睫毛和发色一样是罕见的雪白，被吻过以后沾上水光，本来根缕分明的睫毛粘在一起耷拉在眼前害的他视线有一点模糊，完全进入的时候这好看的睫毛抖了一下，从赛科尔嘴上刷了过去，在这个人体上神经最密集的部位带起了酥麻的痒，赛科尔感觉像是自己养的毛茸茸的异宠在心上打了一个滚儿。本来急躁的心情奇异地平静了下来，耐心地等待维鲁特给他的适应的讯号。  
不过在维鲁特动了动腿蹭了他的腰以后赛科尔可完全没有客气，被睫毛压下去的欲望是不是触底反弹了也未可知。身下的敏感处不时被精准地擦过，再加上催情剂的影响，维鲁特很快就有些受不住地弓起背贴紧了床垫，过载的快感让他从大腿到脚趾都在发抖。他张了张嘴似乎想说些什么，但是对于他来说开口求饶是一件太困难的事情，最终只是发出了几声几乎混了哭腔的喘息后放弃治疗闭上嘴偏开了头。  
这几声金贵稀有的喘息钻进赛科尔的耳朵简直是火上浇油。他掰开维鲁特不自觉握紧的手把自己的指头塞了进去与他十指相扣，腰上用力开始一波冲刺。将近高潮时他想了想还是没有堵上维鲁特的嘴而是一口咬上了维鲁特的喉结——万一有惊喜呢。但是并没有什么惊喜，维鲁特确实没有分心去忍住声音，但是他也没能发出什么声音。炸开的快感顺着神经流到全身，从头皮到脚尖都是麻的。瞳孔甚至都散了那么一秒，像是死过一次。

赛科尔解开了手铐趁着维鲁特现在还没什么力气一把把他搂进了怀里。他去吻维鲁特右手虎口的枪茧。本来皮肤上起了茧的位置感觉应该是迟钝的，但是那里是维鲁特除了头脑最为骄傲的位置，被恋人这样带着虔诚的意味垂眸吻上让维鲁特感觉右手似乎整个都发烫，本能想抽回来，但是赛科尔没放手，他一用力带着维鲁特坐了起来，还坏心地把维鲁特的腿掰了过去环在自己腰上，这样根本没法使力撑起身体，不环住赛科尔的脖子的话还会往后倒，只能靠赛科尔凭良心放在他后腰的手撑着。于是维鲁特本能地搂住了赛科尔的头，然后掰起他的脸顺势与他接了一个绵长的吻。这个体位进得太深，疼痛和快感交织而来。他的眼前是白茫茫一片，赛科尔的声音似乎离得很远  
“你看看我啊，维鲁特”   
于是维鲁特就这样撞进了一片蓝色的海。赛科尔瞳孔极亮，闪着细碎的光，里面只装着他一个人的影子。  
维鲁特在渐渐触碰到真相之后维鲁特常常会陷入迷茫，不知道什么是真的，什么是假的。哪些人是真心，哪些人是假意。于是对人总带几分防备。但是赛科尔不会害他，他没必要防着赛科尔。这样的安全感让他安心也让他恐慌——安全感会让人放松警惕，这很可能是致命的。就像每次在性事中复杂的感受一样——他难得的可以大脑一片空白放下那些哪怕在夜晚也纠缠他的梦魇，但是失去控制的感觉让他感到不安。因而和赛科尔上床这件事情让他既贪恋又抗拒。  
不管怎样今晚都已经是这样了。维鲁特放任自己在这片属于赛科尔的海里毫无挣扎地下沉。不过不管沉得多深过后终究还是要爬上岸的。高潮过后他心里只有一句话：喵的催情剂。哦，可能还有一句，喵的梅璐妮。但他打算爬起来去洗澡的时候又被搂住他的两条胳膊阻挡了。  
“就再来一次”赛科尔蹭在维鲁特颈窝试图萌混过关强买强卖，“最后一次。”

第二天维鲁特好不容易才挣扎着从床上爬起来没有迟到——所以说和赛科尔搬到一起住根本是不可能的事情，首先就太伤身体。

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节快乐呀诸君


End file.
